


I Miss You

by Cawaiiey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Yosuke is dead, he gets emotional towards the end, idk I made myself cry while writing this, yu visits his grave to tell him how life is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu visits Yosuke's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Hey, Yosuke, I swung by so I could tell you what was going on with the team. I know you wouldn't want to be left out of the loop. 

Yukiko and Chie just left on a vacation! They went to America for a few days because Chie wanted to try the steak there, ha. At least you don't have to pay the bill this time, right? But seriously, they're doing great. The Amagi inn still gets fabulous reviews, of course, and Yukiko is only getting prettier with age. Chie is teaching martial arts to grade schoolers. She's actually fantastic with children. They recently invited me over to play with their new cat, a calico kitten they named "Tomoe". She's a rambunctious one! She definitely takes after Chie. I wish you could have been there. I know you don't like cats much but you would've loved her. They said they might look into getting kids soon... You remember the wedding? That was so much fun, especially when you got shitfaced and started blabbing about how you "knew Chie was a lesbian all along, you called it" and she kicked you so hard you ended up passing out. It still brings a smile to my face. I had to press cold peas against your face and chide you afterwards but you were so proud, you wouldn't admit you had been a dick until a couple months later. They miss you, y'know? 

Rise just got married! Again. This is her third partner, a girl this time. She says they are very happy together. They had a quaint wedding, actually, very different than the last two. They've been dating for a few years now, luckily, so she didn't rush into it. I remember telling you about her the last time I visited. She's a sweet girl but very sarcastic and lewd. You two would have been great friends, I know it. Rise tried to set me up with one of her friends, a nice brunet guy with an attitude but I told her I wasn't ready yet. She said it was time to move on, can you believe that? Her? She moves on too fast, I think. Rise misses you too, a lot. She said she's visit soon. 

Kanji and Naoto had their first kid. It's a boy! His name is Hajime Tatsumi. He's only a few months old right now. The last time I visited, I got to hold him. He looks a lot like Naoto so far, but he has Kanji's eyes. I think he'll grow up to be very handsome and very stubborn. Naoto still works as a detective but Kanji got a job as a tailor. He made Rise her dress for her wedding, actually. Hajime always has enough toys, ha. His designs are getting better but he said he doesn't want to get into fashion, he prefers just making stuffed animals and helping make and fix clothes for others. The stuffed animals he makes are always sold out when I'm in town. He sells them at the textile shop still and recently sent out a box to Port Town. He's going to be an excellent dad. I think you would have been too, Yosuke. They miss you. Kanji said he'd make a stuffed frog the next time he came around and Naoto promised to tell Hajime all about you when he gets older. 

Nanako is about to graduate high school, she's in her third year, actually. She visits all the time, I'm sure you know that. She's grown up to be quite the beautiful young woman. Her dad says she reminds him of his late wife. She's told me about all the little love notes she's gotten in her shoe locker. Nanako's turning out to be quite the heartbreaker, ha! Just like you. I'm kidding, I'm kidding, she obviously learned from me. She let her hair grow out a bit, it's just past her shoulder blades. She usually has it up in a braid and clips her bangs to the side. She made sure to tell me that she wore it down and put on a little makeup one day and barely anyone recognized her until she spoke! It's no surprise that she'll have a lot of boyfriends later on. Nanako misses you too. 

And me? Well... There's not a lot, I guess. The apartment seems empty without you. Izanagi sometimes sleeps on your side of the bed, he's doing fine right now but he still meows at the door when it's around time for you to come home from work... Sometimes I hold your pillow against my face just to smell you. You'd tell me that was weird, huh? I can't help it.... It feels like your smell gets weaker every day. I sleep in your shirt sometimes and use your shampoo. Ha, if you were here, you'd tell me to shut up and stop being stupid. Of course, if you were here, I wouldn't be telling you all of this.... I miss you, Yosuke. Your presence is leaving me bit by bit. I can barely even feel you here at all. But I know you're there. You're always there with me, especially when the breeze is strong... I miss you so much it hurts and I can't move on, I can't, no one will be the same as you! We... We were together for almost 15 years, Yosuke, why did you have to leave me, _why?_ I know it wasn't your fault but... I want to go back and tell you not to go when you did. I wish I'd had one more day to hold you. I've been so close to joining you somedays that I've had to call someone just so they could talk me out of it. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. 

I'll always love you.


End file.
